


Take me to the pilot

by Ralitsi



Series: Accidental Avenger [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a dream I had, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I’ll add tags as I go, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralitsi/pseuds/Ralitsi
Summary: Roo finally got some time for themself:after years of working with SHIELD mostly as an engineer, they now have a few weeks of holidays. Obviously,that had to happen right before a lockdown due to a pandemic, and when they dont wake up in the airport they fell asleep in...Chaos ensues.(This takes place in an alternative timeline, civil war happened, but not infinity war yet.I plan on writing prequels for Winter Soldier and Civil War, maybe even Avengers, before writing Infinity War events.)
Relationships: Loki & OC, Pietro Maximoff & OC, Wanda Maximoff & OC, shuri & OC
Series: Accidental Avenger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903819
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was based on an epic nightmare/dream I had .Its the first time in forever I am writing fanfic.English is not my first language and I am kinda new to the fandom,so I’m very excited and nervous about it !  
> Anyway, enjoy the prologue !

«-Checklist prototype C !Comms ?

-Loud and clear 

-Lights ?

\- night OK,emergency OK,search...one search light blinks .

-Fine,we’ll take care of that next time.GPS ?

-OK

-Absolute And relative altitude ?

-OK

-I’m getting the targets out,tell me about the weapons.

-...

-..Roo ?

-Shit.Nope nope nope .Not even close .

-Thank god that’s meant for quick and discrete rescue and not attack then," laughed the agent from the base.

"-Yeah well, taking C home for right now, they muttered.We were almost there ! 

-We’ll see how Fury reacts to that.Who knows, we might be able to spend New Year with our families "

The two engineers snorted together ,after the past few fiascos with other projects linked with SHIELD activities, they knew the not-really-dead director would not let them go before at least one of the six prototypes is mostly functional, that would take a few more months.

Still,the pilot slowly landed with a smile on their face .At some secret SHIELD base,with little contacts with people the world outside of other scientists and agents,with the occasional call from their parents or hangout with friends ,was exactly where they were meant to be,even though it became tough long term. Doing what they love, for the good of the world,was exactly where they were happiest .

But the outside world thought He would catch up.


	2. Holidays and diseases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting their first few moments of rest in a while, Roo receives less-than-ideal news.

March 2020.Finally, _finally_ ,some holidays .Some free time.Some alone time too .No more 15 min lunch, no more rumors running around the base, since they were not at the base !

5/6 Prototypes were very close to operational .Not optimal,but still functioning fairly well .

They awaited this moment for a long time.Sure, the job was lovely ,but ya know ,uniforms and lunch gossiping and risking your life because Andy messed up the hydrogen tank can get old very fast.

Roo had just got back from a day at their aunt’s when the French president spoke on TV ,announcing lockdown.

« I really couldn’t have one month ?!One month at peace ?! »

As if to answer them ,the phone ringed.

"Agent Naval,"their supervisor started ."We can’t afford to have agents chillin’ at home for however long, nor waiting for tests and authorizations of travel.Get your ass out of Europe by Saturday.We need some brains on board for what could become an emergency ."

They didn’t have time to answer before the supervisor hanged up. A groan escaped their lips as they flopped on their sofa. Since they got their dream job with SHIELD five years ago, the rumored  genius never had real holidays, either had to be available to call for emergencies or, once, on vacation as a cover. Knowing how well that went, they were nowhere near going back to Bucarest. Even with the Captain as a new contact on an old phone.

But that’s a story from another time.

Right now, the priority is to get back to work,and quick.


	3. I meant to travel west and everything went south.

Welp, the news clearly didn’t prepare Roo for the mess that going back to work would be. Turns out, loads of people wanted to go back home outside of Schengen. Who knew there would be so many tourists in there in early spring?  
Problem is, the French government thought it would be a good idea to just test everyone at the airport, assuming that there would be space for people to wait two or three days around.  
They were wrong.  
Oh, so wrong.

The short-haired agent was sitting on a very uncomfortable plastic chair, surrounded by retirees, families and ...  
Cough cough cough.  
Already ill people apparently.

If they weren’t sick before, they must be clearly now. Who even thought it was a good idea to put so many people in one waiting room knowing that some of them could be ill during a pandemic?! They internally screamed. How is anyone supposed to wait more than fifteen minutes in there?!

Their ruminating stream of thought got interrupted by a woman in her early twenties question:  
« -uhm, hi! Is that seat taken? »She asked with a slight accent.  
Roo answered by moving their bag off of it with an awkward smile.  
« -Thanks. »then she added after a silence: « were your holidays cut short too? »

“Oh no, small talk. Please don’t make me do this, random stranger. This is my worst nightmare »Roo panicked internally.

They didn’t see the small smile on the young lady’s face.

The two of them started to talk, and weirdly enough, Roo wasn’t that uncomfortable chatting with the slightly younger woman. Wanda, as she introduced herself, was strangely understanding and honestly seemed kind of familiar. Apparently, she went to France because she heard about her brother for the first time in forever.  
They both had shared experience about being immigrants in the USA. They spoke a little bit about the news, especially those regarding the creation of New Asgard and Wakanda’s plans to help other African countries.

They were so busy discussing that neither of them felt themselves falling asleep on each other, their noses bleeding and their skins taking purple-ish colors.


	4. this is what sweet dreams are made of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams that tell you a little more about OC...  
> Enjoy !

Roo didn’t feel themself fall asleep, but they did feel themself remembering and dreaming.

Images and sounds mixed before their eyes. A smile in the middle of a light beard, a glove holding fruits.

These were sweet memories from their first mission.

Then a metal hand around their neck, a white star flying towards them and something crashing.

Those were the more painful ones.

Memories from their first mission were common, but nightmares from 2012 had left them some time ago. So, when they saw ice blue eyes staring at them, in a crowd filled with unrecognizable faces at night, they were not only surprised, but also overwhelmed with the kind of terror that children only get from the monster under their bed.

They were not a toddler anymore at that time, but they do remember crying and wanting their mom.

It was this sheer horror at those nearly forgotten eyes, this panic engulfing them like a long-lost friend, that got them to wake up.


	5. Good Morning Sokovians

« -Roo, get up. »

They heard a soft voice say.

« I know you’re awake. I thought you would recognize me, agent. No wonder why you’re an engineer and not a field agent anymore. »

« -Hey! I told them at the beginning that I was a scientist and not a spy! »Roo imagined themself saying.

The girl laughed. Obviously, she heard their thoughts. Wanda Maximoff, they finally realized. Ex-Avenger. Or more like, Avenger on the run after the mess with the Sokovia Accords. Somehow didn’t get recognized at the airport. Out in the open really is the best disguise.

Roo opened their eyes and got up with a sigh. They were however surprised with the change of scenery, and their mind quickly went into « possibly in danger mode », instincts born from SHIELD’s training, even in the scientific division.

They quickly realized that they were in a large rectangular room filled with sleeping people. Some of which they remembered seeing at the airport. The room was lit like a hospital, and there were windows with bars on cemented walls. The smell of iodine and salt water was heavy in the air. It was a newly-built infrastructure at sea, they deduced. And they were kidnapped. The purpose of the infrastructure was probably to keep them in. But who did and why?

« -I don’t know, but they must be pretty good at it and organized. No one can take down a SHIELD agent and two avengers without being ready and very sure about it.

-Two?

-My brother, » she whispered, « I could hear his nightmares. We have to find him, find him and then get out of here. »

The clear pain and determination in her voice troubled the agent. Even in the probability of danger, their new friend seemed to be less concerned of her own safety than her brother’s.

Adding “finding Pietro Maximoff” to the to-do list, Roo’s brain started to function at full speed, not bothering to say out loud what the young Sokovian could hear in their mind. There didn’t seem to be any cameras in the room, so the people did not expect them to wake up on their own. The first thing to check was if there were anybody outside. Then, they’d have to find a plan of the place of some sort, not only to avoid being seen by whoever put them here, but also to find a way to contact someone and get Wanda’s brother.

« -He isn’t too far. He’s also agitated. I think I can manage to wake him up. He can help us. »

Quicksilver, Roo remembered. It would sure as hell be easier if at least one of them could go around quickly without being seen.

“-Ok then. Get him to wake up and come to us if possible. We have more chances all together than separated, got that from horror movies. Tell him to check for any plan of the place, guards and cameras”

Wanda nodded, before closing her eyes, relaxed and focused.

How long was that supposed to take?

After about five minutes of almost complete immobility, Wanda opened her eyes to look straight into Roo’s:

“He’s awake, and he’s not coming alone”.


	6. Four's a crowd

Indeed, when Pietro finally found them, He was in the company of a young black woman.

The second the young man saw his twin sister, he almost flew into her arms (with the speed that he can go to it’s entirely possible that he did), sobbing. Roo and the woman, who she instantly recognized as being her Highness Shuri Udaku, princess of Wakanda, left them their privacy for a moment and started to plot out their escape, as well as the rescue of every person present and somehow still asleep.

The two engineers started to work out together everything wrong with the present situation, and both found each other to form a very effective and analytical duo in such a strange moment.

Capturing some enhanced people and a scientist working for SHIELD was a thing, however, capturing royalty, under the nose of a friendly-seeming government to the country of said royalty, that takes either guts and organization or very poor luck.

“-This could lead to an actual diplomatic disaster and that would be another one for the Apocalypse Bingo of 2020,” joked the princess.

“-Who the fuck can have enough confidence to do so, as well as a gain from such a mess in politics?

-You mean except every country trying to get power over another? Or the weapon industry? Or any organization trying to take over the world?

-I meant precisely, what organization right now has something to win doing this?

-Precisely, almost anyone. You should kn-…

-Pietro, be nice. It’s not because…

-First, stop reading my mind. Second, why not?”.

Something was clearly bothering the Sokovian about Roo. Was it linked to the name the press got them somehow in college, about the ascendency America just assumed they had? Or was it about working with SHIELD which turned out to be Hydra when they just got employed?

“-Listen, Pietro, I don’t know what I did, but I don’t have any idea of what’s happening either. You don’t even have to be my friend; we are not preschoolers. But if we want to get out of here alive, and make sure that all of these other people do too, we have to trust each other to some extent. You don’t even have to trust me, you can trust in your sister that she would have sensed if I meant harm, or if I were hostile in any way since we met.”

The man looked at them in the eyes a moment, making the scientist uncomfortable, but they did not let it show. He let out a breath when moving his gaze to his sister, shoulders relaxing, then nodding.

Clearly, he had some past with being manipulated, and was wary of them specifically. But it was part of his own history, and even if they had time they wouldn’t be prying for information. Themself had experiences that marked them in deep ways, however, when it came to new relationships, the first stop was usually their social awkwardness.

“- Maybe this is all a coincidence? A very big human traffic ring which accidentally targeted a few important individuals who all happened to be in Europe during that time?

-Unlikely,” answered Shuri. “First off, I disappeared from going to the bathroom, under the watch of the General of my country. If they managed to take her down, they definitely knew what they were going for.

-Okoye is one of the best figher I’ve ever met,” affirmed Wanda. “We got to meet her, with Sam and Nat, we first went to Wakanda after we escaped with the Captain.”

Shuri wore the proudest grin when Pietro and Roo independently got suddenly very afraid of making fun of her.

“-So many things seemed so well-done in that place, including the fact that the infrastructure seems new and built far from civilization in the middle of the sea…” They broke the silence.

“- and the number of people it detains. I identified 6 rooms like the one we woke up in on our way here, each having the capacity for 25 to 50 people, by the density of the two rooms we know.

-That’s up to 300 people who disappeared from the surface of the Earth. Even during the panic of the pandemic, at least one Ambassador would have noticed something, right?” said Wanda.

-First weird thing.” added her brother. “Also, there were very little surveillance. No cameras in most of the hallways, and the only guards seemed to be rotating on the outwards of the structure.

-As if to watch what comes at them but not what happens within? It sounds like a trap for a rescue team or like they were _very_ confident in their abilities to keep all of the detained people asleep, but not in keeping the place a secret. Maybe this was just a transportation point?

All grey areas on the identity and the goal or their raptor in sight, our four heroes built a plan. The lonely burden of saving up to 300 lives on their young shoulders. It was far from perfect, but it was their best bet is those circumstances.


	7. The great escape for dummies, step 1

Roo and Pietro still took caution in the hallways, checking in before turning at a corner.

After a moment, they found themselves exactly where they wanted, though not as they were expecting.

Indeed, they were not far from a standing guard, keeping a door secure. The guard wasn’t the problem, they meant to steal her phone anyway, the problem was the laughter that could be heard from the other side of the door. It was probably the break room. But why the fuck was the break room guarded but not the room where people were kept?

Change of plan: now they gotta render them unconscious, hide them somewhere else, take their phone, and call their ride back in _complete silence_.

Pietro acted first, knocking the guard unconscious before holding them from falling on the floor loudly. Roo quickly identified what looked like a broom closet toward the other end of the hallway, and the both of them picked the guard’s limbs in coordination to hide her there silently.

Once inside, the guard was searched for a phone, and her brand-new smartphone was found in her pocket. The lockscreen was the picture of a young boy with his mom and a dog.

“Look if she’s got an ID, with a little luck the code is her birthday.

-and if it’s not?

Then it’s gonna take some more time to unlock.”

Pietro chuckled at that.

“I was going to say like father like child, but the truth is, I don’t truly know your family, I only heard about it.”

Roo stopped in their movement, avoiding eye contact.

“What did you hear exactly?

-I heard about the great achievements of Tony Stark’s secret daughter. About the genius mind of the European niece, or cousin, who might someday outsmart the weaponfacturer.”

Roo let out a shaky breath before resuming searching the ID.

“-We are not truly related. I was born in December 1996, five years after his parents died, not long after he graduated MIT and took back his father’s business, and started his playboy reputation. At first, it was a stupid joke from my schoolmates. I traveled to the US in order to study, I got a scholarship and a place at an international gifted students program in NYC, that was the opportunity of my life. I somehow got lucky enough to get a paid internship at Stark Industries, in their energy and transportation department. I didn’t expect New York to be invaded by aliens, nor did I meant to see the wannabe king, nor to be the person who was “saved last moment” by the great IronMan. When the rumors started to grow out of the school to the nation’s gossip media, he met with me. I told him I was adopted, but that I loved my legal family, and whether the DNA correlation tests were positive or not ,I didn’t expect him to be anything, nor a father nor an uncle, but he was welcome to be a part of my life if he wanted it anyway.

-It wasn’t positive then?

-No. But he was still happy to pay for my college tuition, and he slipped a word for me to Nick Fury, so I could get the job I have today,” they smiled at the thought.

-So, you’re not inheriting the business, nor had any place in it?

-Nope. I only worked for a few months there before the attack, and only in clean energy and transports.

-I’m sorry for assuming you did. Even though I don’t hate Stark as much as I did before, I still haven’t forgiven him.

-Dude, you and I are probably about the same age. What do you think I could have done more than you?”. They both snorted at this remark. It’s true, the young man definitely jumped to conclusions when he recognized the agent from the old gossip- and newspapers.

After a beat, Roo added:

“You don’t have to forgive him. He is only human, he makes mistakes, he grows, but he has done hurt. You don’t have to forgive him, but he is trying his best to do better. Nobody can change the past and the damage done, but they can always make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else. You’re within your right to still want to hold him accountable, and to still have anger towards him, and not want anything to do with him again.

-Won’t I have to, if I want to get out of here?” he says, holding the ID.

“-Sneaky bastard! You had it the whole time?!

-Of course I did, I just wanted to hear you finish your grand speech about forgiveness!

-C’mon I’ve got a phonecall to make…”

The passcode was indeed the guard’s birthday. Roo didn’t wait before typing the number that would make the call untraceable by SHIELD’s standards, then typing the phone number they knew by heart.

“-Captain Rogers? It’s Roo. I’ve had a problem. An all-hands-on-deck rescue mission type of problem”


	8. Your saviors are here

The call made, and the emotional and quiet moment between the two newly friends made, it was time for things to go batshit crazy.

And oh, they did.

Shuri and Wanda had fun when they messed with the guards and cameras.

Shuri had somehow found a way to have “Dragonstea Din Tei” play instead of the alarm, and waited for after the arrival of the Captain to activate it. Wanda let her access the camera control room by putting every person there to sleep, and she now was playing with every command. The comms between the guards would be diffusing “Let It Go” if any of them said the trigger word “escape” in about 50 languages.

Now they both managed to find enough weapons for the four of them in the case of emergency, as well as a few comms that would not be affected by Elsa’s pretty cool voice.

Enough to create complete chaos within the present captors to make sure they could gain as much time as possible to help everyone out of here. They were only waiting to have Pietro and Roo back with them to start trying to wake people up. And they didn’t come on their own.

Indeed, after the call with the Captain ended, Roo and Pietro were getting out of the broom closet, making sure that the guard was unconscious but still breathing, before some blue light shined right in front of them, letting two tall men appear out of nowhere.

“-YOU! Who are you and who do you work for? Where are the hostages?!” screamed the blond one at Roo, grabbing them by the neck against the wall. Panicked, Roo completely ignored the questions to claw at his arm, without any impact.

Pietro, recognizing the scream from inside the closet he was still trying to get out of, charged at Thor full speed before talking to him words that Roo couldn’t hear in their panic. They felt the tightness around their throat lessen as they dropped to the floor, trying desperately to regain a normal breathing and heartbeat.

They felt a warm hand on their shoulder, before seeing Pietro face right in front of them, and the words “Are you good?” were heard from somewhere. They closed their eyes and slowly got their lungs back to normal use. When they opened them back and got up, their eyes met green ones.

Green ones that almost looked exactly like the blue ones that hunt their old nightmares.

If they had less SHIELD training, maybe they would have immediately gone back to not breathing properly. But now they just stood there, defensive and unmoving. The black-haired man was much less confident in his mission as he looked back in 2012. The agent in front of him reminded him of a vague memory about a very young mortal he had spared in Stark Tower. Despite the deep anger he felt at that time, hurting a small creature that was barely out of the womb in Asgardian years was not in his plan. Letting the child die, or making it a pawn to have leverage on the Avengers would have made him too much like both of his _so-called fathers._

Thor and Pietro both watched their silent interaction without speaking at first, but the time was counted.

“-So, that’s what love at first sight looks like from the outside?” Pietro laughed.

Only Thor shared his good mood.

“-I do not understand the situation at hand, but I think it can be dealt with later.” He added.

Roo slowly nodded. Getting their shit back together, they let Pietro lead the way to where the two girls were. They had people to save, and if the Avengers considered that Loki of Asgard was fit to help them all out of here, then that’s what matters. Their fears and traumas have been dealt with for years thanks to the help of an excellent therapist that Mister Stark appointed himself for them. It wasn’t a magical solution, but it had to be enough.

Or else the party would start without them.


	9. SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS  SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY

Shuri really outdid herself on the chaos making. It was like every prank she’s ever wanted to pull on her brother was happening at once. The God of Mischief himself was impressed by the young mortal, though he will never admit it out loud. Guards everywhere seemed to be running like headless chickens, some of them getting their minds mangled up by Wanda from time to time. No Let It Go nor Dragostea Din Tei was heard, so they didn’t know yet that some of their captives were awake and missing. The goal was to keep them confused and avoid violence as much as possible until help arrived, and no one was sure how long that would take.

“-So, you guys are supposed to be first aid?

-I guess you could put it that way.

-Nice. You guys will help people while the children fuck everything up. Take a comm on your way out.”

The gods didn’t answer Shuri’s remark, confused.

“-C’mon, gentlemen, we’ve got it. Go be heroes somewhere else. There are some people waiting to be awoken and saved.”

They did as told, surprisingly. No one truly wants to mess with someone who has such a Mad Gen Z Scientist Energy.

The four of them kept using their powers or genius finding new ways to ruin this organization’s day : playing with the fireproof doors’ system creating a labyrinth out of the place, moving furniture around, cutting out electricity in certain hallways…The entire place probably seemed haunted , and no superior seemed to know how to deal with it. They were screaming into their walkies, ordering around and cursing like sailors, but no one could reach the rooms that mattered: the security control room and whichever Thor or Loki were in.

Eventually, Thor’s voice boomed in the comms:

“There are a few Asgardians among these captives.

-And I think I hear The Righteous Captain coming close.”

Help is there.

Now the most difficult part starts. They will have to put the 300 people to the rescue engines, while keeping them safe away from guards, and making sure that themselves don’t get killed.

Shuri had created a code loop with some random variables in it to keep them all busy a few minutes, but they will either figure it out or get inside the control room quickly enough. The screens were supposed to show three Disney movies instead of the cameras images anyway, if Let It Go was activated.

Pietro and Wanda went first, as Shuri and Roo made sure the guards couldn’t get to them nor to Thor and Loki. They had to make that moment the longest possible. It was critical to get the most people moving out of where the organization knows them to be, while they still don’t know that they are even _awake._

Cameras at sea showed 5 octagonal engines of different sizes a few miles away, all together having the capacity of 150 people, more or less 7.

They were the prototypes Roo worked on, finally put to use.

A SHIELD quinjet was following closely.

They were definitely not alone anymore.

They watched as guards hurried back inside, the Asgardians and the Maximoffs leading people to safer places, away from the guards with Roo’s help.

All the guards seemed to have had the same orders of getting their weapons inside from their specific places, and some of them started to get uncomfortably close to them.

It was time for our two geniuses of color to see them face to face.

Shuri started Let It Go protocole, and now the organization’s comms weren’t working, and the entire doors system would become hellish.

The two of them grabbed the weapons they stole, a Teflon vest, as well as some sorts of tiny taser balls Shuri had somehow improvised on the spot.

They didn’t really know if they looked cool or like children playing war.

They went around the entire place, adrenaline spreading its powers through their bodies, letting the four others get people out to safety, while improvising any way to slow down the guards, waiting for the Avengers to finally get here.


	10. WE ARE NOW DAMSELS IN DISTRESS

Improvising only goes so far in emergency situations. The four kidnapped knew they were going to be outnumbered and outgunned. They were only stalling for time, even with the help of the two Asgardians, they wouldn’t be able to keep everyone safe and get them out with the help of the Avengers, and even then, SHIELD Agents would have been welcomed with open arms.

Right now, Let It Go was absolutely blasting for the third time. Everyone was awake and hidden at a different place they fell asleep in. Thor and Loki were protecting these rooms, not letting guards get close. Loki with his magic and Thor with his fists, mostly. They were not the ones worth worrying about.

Pietro, Wanda, Shuri and Roo however, were pretty much in the middle of a battle. It looked like a laser-tag game, but deadlier. They kept the danger away from the civilians, even if a norse god would have certainly been helpful, like right now.

Currently, Roo and Shuri were trying not to kill anyone while trying to stay alive on the weapons they had at the beginning. Shuri’s electric grenades did an amazing job when the guards were standing close to each other. It could knock out about fifteen of them in a shot, buying them the time to move somewhere else.

Duck, turn, shoot, repeat. Aim for the legs, shoot. Throw a thunder ball, wait, run. Another hallway, listen for steps.

It was like a dance for their lives. Heart pumping blood so hard, it felt like it was fueling an entire train. Every muscle would have been in pain if it wasn’t for adrenaline. Their minds were going so fast, everything else seemed to have slowed down.

Pietro ran. He kept running and didn’t stop. He ran to avoid bullets, he ran to hit too-slow guards, he ran to check on his twin sister and on his friends. He ran right before a door closed to take a breath, then ran again.

Wanda fought. She used everything she knew about her own abilities: walls to stop bullets and throw back, moving weapons in the air and throwing them at sea or to break on the floor, turn people against each other when she could. She did everything she could, a part of her mind still focusing on that day in Lagos.

But it wasn’t enough.

They ended up on the outside. Roo hiding behind a container, Wanda doing what she could from the top of the building, Shuri nowhere to be seen creating a weapon in the time of a vine, and Pietro only visible by the mess he was doing.

They were losing.

But they couldn’t even think about what that meant.

Desperation, fear, and hopelessness started to creep on them, as well as the guards, until the quinjet and the rescue engines finally appeared in the air.

A wave of relief and saltwater came over them as they saw some engines get closer to the ground. Everyone stopped as a blue form dropped right in front of them, raising as Steve Rogers in a very different Captain America outfit. The Falcon flew right above their heads before hitting guards and going immediately back in the air.

A laser shot the guard closest to Roo, as they turned their head, they heard:

“What’s up, Baby Stark?”.


	11. Saving people for real now

Suddenly, it was much easier to take care of the guards.Especially they were struggling against them as one of them reached the control room and got them all weapons.

Thor and Loki had started to help the people on the prototypes, allowing the two non-powered beings to switch their places with them.

About half the people got to the engines before they were filled, they now had to wait for them to come back from a base. That’s where things started to get problematic again.

A new group of guards came, and they were even better armed that those before. Where the fuck do all these people and weapons come from? Do they just stock them up their asses?

Pietro was taking a break right next to Roo, when a weaponless guard tried to sneak up on him. Roo moved and immediately punched her in the nose then in the solar plexus, before using a knee to bring her to the floor and stealing the small gun on her side. One of the new weapons flew into their hands, thanks to Wanda, as Pietro gave them a thumbs-up before running away. They started to fire right back to the main group of guards, when the prototypes could be seen coming back in the skies.

Their lack of attention cost them a vivid burn on the side, the culprit frozen in place by Loki. A simple nod was shared as a thank you.

Roo was back, a little further away, to help people get on the prototype, a hand on the lightly bleeding wound on their side, when they felt Pietro join them.

“-Go with them!

-I can’t! Not yet! Gotta help people get in!

-YOULL END UP HURT, GO!

-ITS FINE !”

It was not even remotely fine.

Gunshots were heard just around the rescue jet. Hitting what Roo knew exactly to be the auto pilot was. They barely had time to process it that they felt held, their feet not touching the ground for a millisecond, then they were inside of the machine with all the people, the door seemed closed from the outside, and a grinning Pietro Maximoff was waving at them from the ground.

Roo’s face was closed up, in the mix of shock and confusion while processing what just happened.

-ARE YOU KIDDING!?

An explosion brought them back immediately to the dangers and the task at hand, and they quickly got the machine to fly immobile above the infrastructure, away from the reach of guns. The machine would have been able to fly itself to the already recorded place if the autopilot wasn’t shot.

The engine was less than filled. What should have been able to bring in about 20 people only had 7. Civilians were at risk of being stuck on the ground, and knowing who the rescuers were, they would be ready to put everyone else to safety and fight this battle alone even if they were barely surviving.

They couldn’t let them down so soon, but they couldn’t let the people with them in danger either, so they stayed up in the air, watching everything unfold. The engine they were piloting seemed to be the prototype E, so one with all functions working. Including the weapons. The prototype C was the last one in the ground, the F just flew out of sight. The C was going to be the last one when it also was the least functioning one, and the most filled with people.

This could be a disaster.

The heroes who couldn’t fly, by some miracle, didn’t go by the self-sacrificing route and finally got to the last rescue jet. It was indeed overpopulated and they probably didn’t even know!

Roo didn’t have time to worry as some big, mean-looking machine appeared out of nowhere from what was a second ago the top of a building, seemingly aiming in the sky toward Roo’s engine.

They quickly piloted it away moving it further from the infrastructure in zigzags. The prototype C looked to be trying to do the same, but the added weight plus less-than-optimal functional problems made it look like a newborn Bambi trying to walk. Roo, wide eyed, was desperately trying to find a solution, ridden with feeling of powerlessness. The prototype suddenly got into an horizontal position, ready to fly to safety. through the comms and their panting, Roo heard:

-Got it, lead the way, young Sheldon.

With a relieved breath, their shoulders slightly less tense, they could now put everyone to safety, and take a damn deserved break from heroing.


	12. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the end of this story...But i might have some more coming with this OC! Would anyone read it?

Wanda and Shuri fell asleep on each other. Pietro was devouring a burger while talking with Sam, Thor and Loki, who was observed darkly by Natasha. Roo’s wound was being taken care of by Dr Banner, while Steve and Tony were bickering.

“-So, how well do you two know each other for you to be the first person they call at their first kidnapping?

-Tony…” started Roo.

“-No. I want to know. What did my dad used to say about it? Uh…Do you fondue?”

Steve blushed. Roo stared at the two of them in confusion, obviously knowing that fondue was melted cheese.

“-Nothing like that. I… I just owed a favor to a new friend, a long time ago. And I knew that anything concerning their safety was something you would want to be a part of, so…

-Anyway, do we have any information on who it was and what they meant to do?” They interrupted.

-Yes. The guards were not the organization itself, just employed to do traffic. From what we know, every person held captive was somehow enhanced, from a serial hacker to our favorite speedster who rose up from the dead. No info yet on who the employer is.

-We are still waiting from a SHIELD insider’s info for that.” Roo nodded, knowing exactly who that insider was.

A phone ringing in another room put an end to the conversation. While Bruce took the medical stuff away, done with their wound, Pietro immediately took his place.

“You don’t have to forgive him. I don’t know what he did to you, but whatever happened in…when was it? 2010? 2012? The attack on New York. He did help us with the captives sooner, and people change, or maybe he was lied to by someone or whatever… Harm was done, it’s up to you.”

He disappeared as fast as he came. Roo then accidentally made eye contact with Loki, made an awkward smile then tried to avoid his gaze. They felt themself blush and almost cringed, luckily it probably wasn’t strong enough to appear through their deep amber skin.

Too late. He got up and sat right next to them.

Once again, they may get stuck at having to do small talk.

“-How is your wound?

-Better now it’s all patched up. Thanks for the avenging, back there.”

The trickster seemed taken aback by the idea that he was an Avenger in their eyes. Roo preferred not to say anything about it; truth is, the memory of blue eyes still haunted them whenever he was near.

Loki, however, did notice the change in their eyes, and immediately understood what it was.

“Listen,” he whispered, “I remember you, from the Tower. And… and I’m sorry for all the fear and any harm I might have caused you. I, uh…I was not entirely acting with free will and free mind at the time-

-You had blue eyes,” Roo interrupted him, whispering too. “You had blue eyes back then, and now they’re green. Even on TV, when they filmed you after you were caught, your eyes were green. But I distinctly remember you with blue eyes when…” their voice caught in their throat.

“-You’re right. I did. I did.

-Why?”

He was breathing heavily now.

“-Scepter, I think. It contained something very powerful. I… played with something stronger than I could control, and it ended up controlling me.”

“-Well, at least you didn’t suffocate me like your brother almost did”. They chuckled awkwardly together.

It was enough for them. They still felt anxious, but not threatened anymore. The event itself was more about feeling threatened than actual physical harm. Maybe that will appease their nightmares.

The moment was stopped short by Tony and Steve coming back from the phone call.

“-So, we have good news and bad news, which one do you want first?

-Whatever.

-Good news then. Cap?

-It is very likely that the employer is someone linked to Hydra, who is trying to rebuild something alike. We know how to get more information on the subject.

-Nice. What is the bad news?”

Steve took in a breath before admitting:

“You’re fired.”

THE END


End file.
